Second Chance
by Bright Dawn
Summary: AU, Da'an has a new Protector, who as a few secrets of her own, and Sandoval find something out that he'd never expected
1. Default Chapter

Second Chance  
  
Disclaimer: EFC does not, belong to me, Tessandra Cortez does!!,DO NOT SUE ME!!! I  
  
Don't have the money!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tessandra Cortez was walking through the Mothership towards the bridge, Zo'or had called her, again, for the second time today. Still trying to figure out what Zo'or could want, she reached the bridge, just in time to get a glimpse of a very mad Zo'or who was actually yelling , as far as Taelons could do that, at Agent Sandoval. As she walked up to Sandoval, all she hoped was that Zo'or didn't find out about her, about the truth. As she looked up at Zo'or, he started talking to her.  
  
„Miss Cortez, how nice that you could make it just in time before the Synod meeting." he spoke in his normal voice.  
  
„ Well, you called, so what's up?"  
  
„I just wanted to know how you were able to fly a shuttle without any flying lessons?!" Zo'or said mater of faculty.  
  
Tessandras brain was working on every level. *Damm it, what the hell am I going to tell him, I can't tell the truth, come on Tess, think,… DA'AN!!*  
  
Zo'or was running his eyes over her, wondering with what lie she was going to come up.  
  
„Da'an, he gave me some tips, and anyway , its not like I've been the first time in a Shuttle." *and if he believes that, than I'm going to ,..*  
  
„Da'an, oh, in that case you should be able to fly around Agent Sandoval, at least for the rest of the day. Or is there a problem with that?"  
  
  
  
Tessandra, who was looking from Zo'or to Sandoval and than back to Zo'or suddenly had a very evil look on her face, at least from Sandoval´s POV it looked so.  
  
* What the hell??, Fly around Sandoval??, Why that?? Well, ok , can´t be that hard, or?*  
  
Tess definitely was confused for a few second.  
  
„ Sure Zo'or!" nothing easier than that! She finished the sentence in her mind. And walked off, towards the Shuttledeck.  
  
„But Zo'or, you can't let her fly !! You said yourself that she didn't even have lessons!" Sandoval said, he really didn't like the Idea.  
  
„ Yes, but I do believe the she is able to fly a Shuttle. Now shut up and follow her!" Zo'or said with a flicker of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Sandoval walked off as he realized that he didn't have a chance against Zo'or. * I wonder if she knows what she's doing, I just hope she isn't trying anything tricky, for her sake. She did have a quite evil look on her face!*  
  
As he walked towards the Shuttledeck, he remembered the first time he had seen her:  
  
~ He was standing on the bridge of the Mothership, chasing around a few volunteer's, as suddenly a woman was standing in front of him. She had black hair, bright green eyes with a touch of orange, and was a bit taller than he was. She also had a sun tanned skin and was quite thin. He guessed her age at the early 20´s.  
  
„You must be Agent Sandoval !?"she asked.  
  
Her voice was friendly, something Sandoval wasn't used to at all. And her eyes, they were shining with a friendliness and kindness that he hadn't seen in ages.  
  
„Yes, and who are you?" her replied.  
  
„I'm Tessandra Cortez, Da'an´s new Protector. He told me that I should report to you as soon as possible."~  
  
He was ripped out of his memory's as he reached the Shuttle. Cortez was already sitting in the pilot chair, and waiting for him. He sat down behind her.  
  
„ So Sandoval, where do ya wanna fly?"  
  
He suddenly had the desperate wish to visit somebody special.  
  
„ To Galway, Ireland" He told her.  
  
  
  
She landed the Shuttle right outside the small town. Sandoval stepped out.  
  
„I´ll be back later, lets say in two or three hours." He told her as he walked away.  
  
Tessandra didn't need to follow Sandoval, she knew exactly where he was going. But she also wanted to visit somebody so she walked off in a different direction. 


	2. Memories

Part 2:  
  
Sandoval was standing in front of Siobhan (?) Becketts grave, the last time he had been here was at Major Kincaid´s funeral. He had died at an Shuttle accident just a month before Cortez showed up. For, hell knows what reason, Kincaid wanted to be buried here. Kincaid, how often had he tried to kill him, but he somehow always managed to survive. And then something simple like a Shuttle accident killed him, that's really fate.  
  
At the same tie on the other end of town. Tess opened the front door of the house and walked into the living room but nobody was there, so she walked right through to the back door, it was open. As she stepped through she could see her grandparents, her granddad, Patrick Beckett, who was sitting in his old chair looked up from the newspaper he was reading, at her and smiled.  
  
„ Look hon' , who we've got here!" he said in his Irish accent.  
  
„Pruedance!" her grandma jumped up from her garden work and walked over to her, and pulled her in a big hug.  
  
Tess was glad that at least her grandparents knew about her & Liam. Her grandma always called her at her second name, for some reason she didn't know.  
  
„Grandma, I can't breath!" she managed to get out.  
  
„Oh, its just `couse we´ve missed ya, haven´t we Pat?"  
  
  
  
'Pat' that's how she called grandpa.  
  
  
  
„Well, I had to look after my favorite grandparents" Tess smirked.  
  
„Sure hon', so why ya really here?"  
  
  
  
Her grandma always seemed to know when she, or anybody else, were lying.  
  
  
  
„Oh, okay, Zo'or questioned me about how I was able to fly a shuttle, and after I explained, he had the great idea that I should flay Sandy `round a bit, that's how I ended up here" she frowned, trying to talk in her Irish accent, not very successful.  
  
„ Sandy's here?!? Where is he?" her grandma quickly got very interested in the topic.  
  
„He's at the cemetery, at mom's grave." Tess frowned again. She didn't like the way the conversation was going. „But lets change the topic. How are my two horses? I haven't seen `em in ages" She quickly set up a different topic, she didn't like talking about her dad.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down his face. It still hurt him that she was gone. She wanted to be friend with him, and just as they were getting closer, she died. Now he had no one left , just the hope that somewhere out there on this world he had a son. And someday he would find him. Sandoval drifted of in his thoughts.  
  
By the next time he looked at his watch he noticed that 2 hours already had passed. He quickly wiped the tears away. With one last „Good Bye" he walked away, but he didn't want to let Cortez see him like this, so he started to walk in a different direction. As he walked on and on, trying to sort his thoughts, not paying much attention on where he was going. As he looked up briefly he noticed that he was standing in front of the Becketts house.  
  
Just as he wanted to walk on he heard a by now very familiar voice. He looked back to the house and just to see Tessandra Cortez standing an the front porch, 2 white roses in her hand, and then Becketts Mother was pulling her into a hug.  
  
„See ya soon Pruedance, hope next time ya got a little more than just 2 hours time for us!".  
  
„Yeah, alright, I´ll stick over soon! Bye"  
  
  
  
With that she walked towards the gate, opened it, walked through and closed it behind her. And now she walked the direction Sandoval had come from.  
  
Sandoval had hidden behind an old tree and now followed her towards the cemetery. He kept quite a distance between himself and her, as he reached the cemetery he could see her as she was standing at the same grave he had been earlier. He watched her put down one of the roses on the grave, then she walked to the grave left to the one she was standing in front of and put down the second. Sandoval quickly remembered that, that was Kincaids grave.  
  
*Why is she doing that, she didn't know either one of them, and what the hell was that with Becketts parents? And why did they call her Pruedance??*  
  
he thought as he watched her walking down the street towards the shuttle.  
  
  
  
Tess hoped that Sandoval wasn't all too mad at her, but as she reached the shuttle nobody was there, so she sat down in front of it and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by, drifting of in her thoughts.  
  
*Oh, mom, what am I gonna do? Your up there, and I'm still down here. Even though I still have my father, and my grandparents, I somehow fell so alone,…*  
  
As she looked down to the street she could see Sandoval walk up. She quickly got up and took place in the pilot chair.  
  
As he reached her she looked at him. He had red eyes.  
  
*He must have been crying!" she thought.  
  
„Shall we fly back to the Washington Embassy" She asked, looking at him.  
  
He answered with a simple nod.  
  
And so they flew back. 


	3. Breaking 1

Well, at first I have to admit that english isn't my moter tongue, so I hope you don`t mind any mistakes. Anything between ~….~ is In the past/future, between *…* are thoughts and {…} is called "flashing" that's when you talk to a person through your mind. (hope ya understand what I mean)And at last I want REVIEWS!!!  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~~||~|~|~|~|~|~~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ |~|~|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight, Tess was sitting at the "Flat Planet Café", she'd been drinking the last few hours and Maya already got worried about her.  
  
*I wonder what happened, she usually doesn't drink* Maya thought to herself as she poured in another drink.  
  
*This had been hell of a day * Tess thought as the memories pulled her back to what had happened that day.  
  
~Da'an had sent her up to the mothership to pick something up for her, that had arrived the other day. She followed the description Da'an had given her. As she reached the storage room, she at first had to search for it, Da'ans description of what it looked like was everything but good, but soon she found the box in the back of the room. She picked it up and then had left the room again.  
  
As she had reached the shuttle a volunteer had told her that she'd have to wait a few minutes, while they were doing a "backup-check" on the shuttle. So she had put down the box in the shuttle and waited outside. Looking toward the main entrance she could see Sandoval approach with some volunteers, not expecting anything bad, she had walked Sandoval and had asked what had happened, if she had known by then what would follow she would rather had one of the shuttles high-jacked. He had looked , ignoring her question, and said something to her, but she didn´t her it, something was wrong with the situation, she could feel it, but she didn't know what.  
  
" Ahm, sorry, what did you say?" she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I said that you are arrested, Miss Cortez!"  
  
"What???? Why that?? " * What the hell did I do now?*  
  
" Well, you blew up one of the storage rooms! And that is something I can't ignore!"  
  
Part 4  
  
*ME?? But, how??*  
  
"And what makes you think that I've done that?" she asked coolly. But having a very bad feeling on what was going on.  
  
" Afew volunteers saw you there before the room exploded" Sandoval answered with a tone in his voice which was making Tess very very nervous. With that 2 volunteers escorted her to a cell, they pushed her in and activated the security glass.  
  
Sandoval had reported to Zo'or and had his permission to, how he called it "get hr to tell the truth". With other words, torture her till she would admit.  
  
Tess already very nervous saw Sandoval approach, she knew exactly what would follow, she could feel it, the look in his eyes, it told her everything.  
  
*God, hell, please not that, oh god, what am I gonna do?? This can't be true,..* she thought as 2 volunteers tied her on the "table".  
  
Sandoval dismissed them and now was standing next to her, having a grin on his face, that so knew Tess, didn't mean anything good.  
  
"So Miss Cortez, we can do it the easy or the hard way!" he said.  
  
" Like there's a difference!!" she said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Pain, everywhere pain, her whole body hurt.  
  
She was lost deep down in her mind, blocking out what was happening and who was doing this to her, again.  
  
As she looked him in the eyes she was really shocked of what she saw there, hate& enjoyment. He enjoyed torturing her! His own daughter, but, yes, he didn't even know!.  
  
Every fibber of her being begged for mercy. Her eyes pleading him to stop. But he didn´t stop.  
  
She watched him, her vision blurred, as he pushed the button of the damm machine that sent electric shots through her body. She could feel her heart beating slower and slower.  
  
With her last power she tried to teach Da'an over the communality.  
  
{Help} she managed to get out as she found her. Not knowing if it reached her.  
  
And then finally her world went black.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Da'an jerked up from her chairas a flood of pain reached her over the communality.  
  
All she could hear through the pain was a short "help".  
  
{TESS?} she answered as she recognized who had sent her the message, but she didn't get a answer, Tess presence in the communality almost faded, Da'an knew that she didn't have much time to save her, what ever was going on, on the mothership, it would kill her sooner or later.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't help much, without being on the Mothership, Da'an walked to the portal, and gave in the coordinates. As the energy took her up to the ship, she felt somebody's else presence in the communality, somebody from whom everybody thought that he was dead.  
  
As she entered the bridge she could see Zo'or , who quickly dismissed everybody from the bridge as he saw her.  
  
„ Da'an, what do you want?" he asked in his usual voice.  
  
„ I would really know what happened to my protector, I had sent her to pick something up for me, but she didn't return yet.!"  
  
„ Maybe she didn't return because she was arrested by agent Sandoval"  
  
„ And why was she arrested?"  
  
„Miss Cortez is been suspected to have blown up one of the storage rooms!" 


End file.
